


We all knew, didn’t we?

by Storytimes_x



Category: Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: It all started when they first met in January without no longer being on opposite sides of the field. Things got heated quickly, now it was time to tell the truth and fess up about them to the people that have been close to them their entire life. How would they react or would they find out on their own?
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 31





	We all knew, didn’t we?

It all started when they first met in January without no longer being on opposite sides of the field. Things got heated quickly, now it was time to tell the truth and fess up about them to the people that have been close to them their entire life. How would they react or would they find out on their own?

At first it was just a relaxing friendship between the two girls. Danielle was never a person to enjoy the company of new people, opening up to them, so she simply didn't. 

Beth on the other hand saw something about Daan she found interesting and would always try to make conversation with her. 

As more of those conversation were held the connection between them grew. Not just the emotional attraction also the physical one. 

*flashback*  
"Let's celebrate the win tonight" Leah said after all the girls had finished showering and changing. They had just beaten Tottenham in the fa cup and were trough to the next round. "First rounds on Beth" Giggles filled the room shaking their head at Daan in disbelief and Beth giving her a questioning look. "You scored the first goal, first goal means first round" she explained with a wink leaving the dressing room to go home. 

After the girls did their usual party scrub up they headed to the bar and as promised the first round was on Beth. "Proost!" Vivianne Miedema shouted over the loud music and the liquor started flowing.   
*end*

People always say liquor has a weird effect on you. Makes you do something you desire but are too afraid to do when sober. In some cases that was trough, that night was one of those cases. 

*flashback continue*

"Omg! Guys look" Katie screamed pointing at the the women who were grinding on each other at the dance floor. "Wait what. When did that happen" Lia shrugged het shoulders in response making the attention turn to her. "Wait do you know something we don't?" jordan asked pointing a finger at her. "No i do not, i'm just not as surprised as you" Katie gave her a suspicious look but before she could ask any more she walked over to the two girls warning them that everyone could see. 

They took note to this and returned to the table like nothing had happened sitting across from each other causing as little attention as possible. 

They failed though, Daan found it very hard to not lock eyes with those bright ocean eyes in front of her. They kept stealing glances at  
Each other until the blonde had enough of it  
And dragged her away to dance again. It started friendly but they quickly got into it again. 

It got to hot for Daan's liking so she dragged her outside by her arm. "Beff" the brunette said looking in her eyes. "Daan" Daan looked in her eyes once more and slowly felt herself lean in capturing their lips together in a kiss that got heated in no time.  
* end*

With the kiss having happened the dynamic between them changed. There was more distance between them or more so Beth was ignoring her. When the blonde did finally talk she told Daan they'd be better of as friends which was harder than the both of them thought. 

They both knew the risk of dating your teammates. If they would break up or things wouldn't work out one of them possibly had to leave. It wasn't something that they wanted to risk at first. But in the end they felt like they had no choice, they had to. 

Saying it all went smoothly would be a lie. Yes there were lot's of obstacles on the way but those were all overcome. A year later their relationship was still blossoming and they felt like it was time to tell, to be honest. 

National Duty's were coming up and with Beth sustaining an Mcl injury she had to back out of the England squad for the she believes cup, her tournament. 

The injury did give her the chance to see Daan play. She texted her mom if it was okay if one of her friends could tag along so she could show them around before she had to leave. Her mom figured out who it was and was more than happy to open up her house for the blonde girl. 

Her mom was already suspicious about the two after seeing them the last time she visited Daan in London. 

*new flashback*  
"Daan i'm home" Beth screamed closing the front door. "Kitchen" the small women screamed.   
*end*

This part was already alarming since they lived with more teammates and she was only calling out to Daan. 

*continue*  
"Daan is dat niet die trui die je van mij hebt gekregen [isn't that the jumper i gave you] ?" Ivonne asked when she saw Beth walk in the kitchen in which she assumed was one of her daughters jumpers. "Uhh yess, it is, she borrowed it" she could swear she saw a small blush turn on her daughter's face but let it pass knowing Daan will them her when she's ready.  
*end*

Evi, Daan's sister picked them up from Eindhoven airport and they drove to Valkenswaard. Their was a lot of talking in Dutch, Beth didn't understand anything and Daan saw her face scrunch in the mirror. "Owh i'm sorry darling" Evi gave Daan a questioning look and when she saw her sister turn away to look outside the window she knew she had her answer. 

The rest of the car ride was driven in silence until they arrived at their house. "Heyy lieverd [hey honey]!" Beth looked at them with hearts eyes before she got pulled into a hug as well. "Hi hoe gaat het [hi how are you]?" Evi gave her mother a look and she made the realization that Beth didn't speak any Dutch but before she could translate the question the answer was already given. "I'm doing well, how are you?" Her mom looked surprised and smiled. "Erg goed, leuk dat je er bent! [i'm doing great, it's nice to have you here" Beth smiled at her and they headed inside.

"I think my mum knows" the brunette said putting her clothes away in a drawer. "Are you ready to tell them?" Beth nodded and when they were done unpacking they went downstairs for a cup of tea. 

After talking for some time the brunette felt her nerves grow. When Beth noticed she put her hand on her thigh stroking her thumb over it as reassurance. She had been absent in the conversation for a few minutes and let her family talk to Beth whilst she tried to find the courage to open her mouth. 

"Daantje is alles goed [Daan is everything okay]?" Her Dad asked. "Ja hoor, ik moest alleen nog wat vertellen [yes fine, i just need to tell you something]" her dad nodded and proceed to give her a look to speak up. The blonde girl gave her a reassuring smile once more telling her it was okay. 

"Beth and i uhh we've been together for a year now" her mom smiled at her and her sister laughed. "We knew honey" Daan nodded and was trying to find something to say. "How?" The blonde girls asked and her mom giggled telling them about the sweater. 

"But dad wasn't there" Daan said looking at him to give an explanation. "It was uh two moths ago, when i was over staying at your house after Anna moved out" Beth nodded and was trying to remember. "Well both of you went to bed in separate rooms, when i walked out of the bathroom i saw Beth sneak in" The brunette laughed at how much they sounded like teenagers. "I wasn't sure, but then i heard you guys" he laughed when he saw two tomatoes in front of them.

"Was I really the only one to figure it out today in the car?" Her sister asked in disbelief. How could she have been so oblivious.

Back home they were planning on inviting Beth's parents over for dinner to break the news to them. 

They were happily greeted and hugs and after some catching up Beth felt like it was time. Her parents weren't really sure why the brunette was there but they weren't stupid. 

"Mom, dad and smigel over there" Daan spit her drink out at the nickname. "I want to tell you something, my and Daan are together" she said and her mom lifted her hand up in the air. "Thank god i was scared i was gonna have to force it out of ya" Ben laughed and shrugged. "Like i didn't already know this" The brunette titled her head. "The night out when i was over i saw you two, in the bathroom. I'm not sure but i think you were at the point of having sex" Beth hit his head but couldn't help let a smirk form on her face. 

That was the night they said fuck it. Later that night in bed she was thinking about while she was spooning her girlfriend who had fallen asleep already.

*new flashback*

Many drinks had been consumed already and Beth couldn't help but look at Daan, it was more staring. The brunette had caught up on it and ended up following her into the bathroom. 

"Beff" the blonde girl turned around only to find Daan a few inches away from her feeling herself getting pressed against the sink. "What are you doin?" With Beth leaning in she quickly did the same. 

"Fuck it" the winger said pushing her up on the sink. Daan smirked and leaned in close to her ear. "No fuck me" she almost demanded to Beth wo had no problem obliging. 

*end*

The rest of it was history, it had worked out perfectly for them and they were more than happy to finally let the world know, but not yet. 

Not before enjoying their bubble a little longer, their safe space. It took them over 4 years but Daan finally proposed. 

It was a small wedding with friends and family and after they posted the picture with both of them standing at the alter. "We all knew, didn't we?" Was the captain and as the two were in their bliss from the wedding they were having the time of their lives at their honeymoon before stepping back on the pitch as a married couple.


End file.
